


Check Out These Guns

by fadetomorrow



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5245295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadetomorrow/pseuds/fadetomorrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol didn't appreciate Baekhyun mocking him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Check Out These Guns

**Author's Note:**

> This happened because [Baekhyun did this](https://vine.co/v/e9gxOvtmw6E). You can also find me on [LJ](http://fadetomorrow.livejournal.com).

When Baekhyun goes into the hotel bathroom to shower and wash away the grime of running around for two hours in some of the most unbreathable fabric known to man, Jongdae's sitting in bed mouthing the lines of his musical to himself. When he gets out, one towel wrapped around his waist while he dried his hair with another, Chanyeol's there instead, taking the exact same V-selfie from 50 different angles.

"Oh, it's you." It wasn't uncommon for them to swap roommates when they traveled, but usually formalities were done during check-in. When it happens at two in the morning, it means something else. "Why is it you?"

Chanyeol scrunches up his face for one more picture, then pads his way over to Baekhyun, his phone tossed forgotten on the desk. He boxes Baekhyun in against the wall and brushes his fingers along Baekhyun's jaw. Lately, their schedules have been packed and the callouses on his fingers from practicing guitar late at night have started to fade. "Did you think I didn't see you?"

The effect of Chanyeol's deep, scratchy voice on Baekhyun is instantaneous, a spark of desire ziplining down his spine, but he holds back on the outside. Smirking, he says, "I know you saw me. You were supposed to."

This close, Baekhyun can feel Chanyeol's body heat radiating off him like a goddamn furnace. Chanyeol is wearing one of his favorite t-shirts. It's been washed so many times now that the words in front are faded and the hem has started to fray. Baekhyun balls his hands up. He isn't going to give in first, no matter how much he wants to disappear his hands under that shirt and run his palms along every inch of skin he can reach.

"Are you jealous?"

Baekhyun barely holds back a laugh, scoffing instead. "Of what? Your arms that you keep shoving in everyone's faces as if biceps never existed until you got them?" He hooks his finger in Chanyeol's sleeve and tugs, revealing more skin and that subtle curve of muscle that hadn't been there a few weeks ago. He imagines leaving a mark there, how Chanyeol's skin would bloom under his teeth and tongue. "Yeah, I'm _so_ jealous."

Chanyeol's hand cradles Baekhyun's cheek and his thumb digs into the corner of Baekhyun's mouth. "You're a dick."

"I'm not, but I have one that you should be sucking right now."

Most times they're urgent and frantic as boys their age tended to be. Handjobs in the studio bathroom, blowjobs before leaving for the airport. But sometimes it's like this, both of them stubborn and goading, letting the tension wind so tight until they're barely breathing, suffocated with want.

Baekhyun gathers the last bits of his self-control and takes Chanyeol's hand from his face, leading it down to where the towel barely hangs from his hips. He's already half hard from the way Chanyeol had been staring at him, like he's moments away from being devoured, and is greedy for more of it, taunting Chanyeol by grinding into his palm.

Finding a rhythm is easy and he grins lazily at Chanyeol whose eyes are still locked on his face. This is what traps Chanyeol the easiest: the flush of Baekhyun's cheeks, the way his eyelids flutter, and how he draws his bottom lip between his teeth when he sucks in a breath.

But there are the more obvious things too. Baekhyun doesn't know when his towel disappeared, but he lets out a satisfied groan when Chanyeol's hand wraps around his cock and tugs on it slowly, pleased when Chanyeol's gaze darkens at the sound.

Touching him first means Chanyeol lost, Baekhyun decides. Chanyeol's shirt is soft under his fingers and he pulls sharply, tilting his chin up to let their lips meet when Chanyeol falls against him. He loves this, the warm weight of someone against him, but especially when it's Chanyeol who is just as needy when it comes to physical contact and knows to close every gap between them. Right now, pressed between Chanyeol's chest and the wall, Baekhyun lets himself relax and just has Chanyeol's arm winding around his waist hold him up.

"You're making me do all the work again," Chanyeol mumbles. Their kiss had tasted of mint and Baekhyun ignores him for more, working Chanyeol's mouth open with practiced ease. A moment later, Chanyeol's thigh slots itself between his legs and Baekhyun rocks up, holding onto Chanyeol's hips as an anchor.

Too soon, Chanyeol makes them part and Baekhyun is left propped against the wall, the exhaustion and urgency in him working against each other. He wants to whine for Chanyeol to hurry, but can't be bothered to open his mouth. He needs to come, but doesn't want it unless it's from Chanyeol spreading, filling, taking it from him.

Chanyeol returns with the lube and discards his sweats along the way. Now in only his shirt, he stands just out of Baekhyun's reach and slicks his cock, smirking at Baekhyun's displeasure at not being able to touch without moving.

"Stop being an asshole and get in me."

He hates when Chanyeol does this. Half-dressed like he didn't have time to strip all the way because he was so desperate to fuck Baekhyun, but then standing there knowing that Baekhyun is always a little more desperate. And he is, because he's not just horny, but tired too and he could cry over how he's still standing here because Chanyeol's still not fucking him open.

"Fuck, come _on_ ," he says, flushing at how needy that came out. "What do you want?"

"Apologize for making fun of me."

"I'm going to make you choke on my dick for the next month."

The lube is tossed onto the bed and Chanyeol crowds in on Baekhyun again. "Guess that's a decent apology," he says and reaches around to slide two fingers inside Baekhyun without warning.

Baekhyun lets out an obscene noise, muffled toward the end in Chanyeol's shoulder. This is enough for now, Chanyeol's fingers sliding in and out of him lazily, making his breath hitch when they twist just right. Chanyeol's cock is slippery between them and Baekhyun takes it in his hand, cradling it almost against his own stomach as he rubs his thumb over the tip.

"Are you petting my penis?" Chanyeol says and has the audacity to laugh.

"Fuck you, you giant oaf," Baekhyun says, though perhaps his words would have more behind them if he weren't shoving Chanyeol's shirt up so he can suck hickeys onto his chest.

When the fingers disappear, Baekhyun holds his breath. He can't take more teasing, he'd say uncle, he'd be good.

"You've been good," comes Chanyeol's voice above his ear, reassuring, which means Baekhyun's mumbling out loud. Hands on his shoulders spin him around to face the wall and then there's Chanyeol's cock sliding between his cheeks -- once, twice, before pressing into him finally, _finally_ , and Baekhyun takes every inch without complaint, rocking up onto the balls of his feet with each thrust.

Chanyeol raises Baekhyun's arms over his head and easily pins both wrists to the wall with one hand. The other follows the path of Baekhyun's spine down and Baekhyun hides his blush in his arm when his ass is spread, knowing exactly where Chanyeol is looking. He waits for the words that usually come, about how good he's taking it, how he looks stretched around Chanyeol, swallowing him up, but they never do. There is only Chanyeol's hand tight on his waist and the lazy, wet kisses left behind his neck.

They aren't very vocal when they fuck, which always surprised Baekhyun. But with Chanyeol filling him so perfectly over and over again, it's an effort just to remember to breathe. Behind him -- over him, all around him -- Chanyeol sounds equally labored, his heavy pants punctuated by grunts as his hips move faster.

Stretched taut, Baekhyun arches his back and gasps, finding the angle he needs to get himself off. Tightness winds inside him and he's so close, struggling against Chanyeol's grip. He just needs that last push over the edge, if he could just touch himself, that's all.

"Stop it," Chanyeol says. He grabs a hold of Baekhyun's hair and pulls, cupping Baekhyun's chin when his head jerks back. "I'll let you come in a bit."

Two of Chanyeol's fingers end up pressed against Baekhyun's throat. He lets out tiny gasps, his lungs burning and muscles aching, but his cock is harder than ever, bobbing pathetically in the air. He wonders how he looks right now, shaking and straining, completely under Chanyeol's control.

When Chanyeol gets close he slows down, but becomes rougher, drawing out nearly all the way before bottoming out with a snap of his hips. If Baekhyun could speak he'd be begging, the slow tug of Chanyeol's cock on his rim clouding what's left of his thoughts. He tries anyway, but his pleas are cut off every time by Chanyeol's cock driving into him.

Chanyeol comes with a groan and Baekhyun does his best to make it good for him, grinding back and squeezing around him. A sharp slap to his ass stills him for a moment, long enough for Chanyeol to pull out and spin him around again.

He barely registers Chanyeol dropping to his knees and a broken moan leaves him when his cock is swallowed, Chanyeol's mouth working him eagerly. He jerks at the sudden stimulation, too much after being ignored this whole time, and his hands immediately bury themselves in Chanyeol's hair for something to hold onto.

Chanyeol throws Baekhyun's right leg over his shoulder and pumps three fingers into him, rubbing right over his prostate. Baekhyun comes with a hoarse shout like he's the one that's been choking on a dick instead of Chanyeol gagging below him, pushed over the edge when he feels Chanyeol's come leak out and imagines it running down Chanyeol's wrist.

"Fuck," Baekhyun hisses, shoving Chanyeol off when he doesn't stop and it becomes painful. He slumps to the ground, chest heaving and his thighs sticky. Chanyeol wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and grins. Baekhyun pulls him in by the collar and kisses him messy and lazy, tasting himself on Chanyeol's tongue.

Baekhyun's ready to go to bed even though he's disgusting again. His eyes are drooping when Chanyeol takes him by the elbows and heaves him up.

"Come on, princess," Chanyeol says, picking Baekhyun up easily for the three-step trip back to the shower. He's just showing off again, but Baekhyun is sated so he shows his appreciation by petting Chanyeol's flexed bicep.

Chanyeol dries him after a quick rinse and carries him again to bed. It's weird and unnecessary, Baekhyun _can_ walk, but it's not the worst thing to suffer through, he supposes. He especially doesn't complain when he's tossed on the bed and can curl up in the crisp sheets, dragging Chanyeol in behind him for extra warmth.

"No more making fun of me," Chanyeol says right as Baekhyun is about to slip away. "Since you actually like my arms more now."

"I never said that."

"Your dick said it."

Baekhyun wishes he had enough energy to punch Chanyeol in the face. He settles for second best: scooching back until he's the little spoon. "If you can pick me up and fuck me at the same time, then maybe I'll like them more."

Chanyeol throws a leg over Baekhyun's waist and says, "Challenge accepted."


End file.
